Bull Shark
by myao3stories
Summary: An unfinished one-shot of EriTav that I started to write for someone who was feeling down. It's unfinished and doesn't even end on a complete thought. I'm sorry.


It started out as a standard Flarp Campaign between Team Charge, the Scouge Sisters, and Eridan's lonesome self. As always, Vriska and Aradia went too far in their little faux rivalry. This tended to annoy both Terezi, as she had to play clean up half the time, and Eridan, who was still Vriska's kismesis. Tavros sort of stood on the sidelines rubbing the back of his head as the two headstrong trolls fought on the grass.

Terezi has her face hidden in her hands as she watches the spectacle. "Guys, can we go ONE campaign without you two ruining it? For god's sake, even Eridan came on by for this one!"

It's true. Normally Eridan would only roleplay with Vriska. But a grand campaign between five trolls somewhat detailing major battles in Alternian history? Terezi really knew how to tempt him in these games. It was supposed to ben a three-way battle for a hill cleverly marked with a flag.

Liberties were of course taken, but essentially it was supposed to be lowblood rebels, the Gamblignants, and the aristocracy… but as previously stated, Aradia and Vriska got into an argument and stopped the roleplay before it ever really began.

Eridan folded his arms and huffed, tempted to kick Vriska off of Aradia. Thankfully, Tavros appears to be auspisticising between the two of them. It's good to know the mudblood can be useful instead of just standing aside like Terezi is. With muttered profanities, Vriska moved back over to Terezi and the two of them started to walk off.

"Wait, where are you two goin'? What about our campaign?" Eridan asks. He didn't crawl his way from his hive to not shoot any of the game's monsters at all.

"Save it, fishbreath, we can roleplay tomorrow." Vriska said, turning her head and glaring at him. "You can get your ass kicked later." With that, the Scourge Sisters left the area.

Aradia finished a hushed discussion with Tavros and apologized for also leaving. This left just Eridan and Tavros at the bottom of a hill and bored out of their minds. "So, uh, the game's over, I guess." Tavros said with a shrug.

"Oh no it isn't, mudblood. We can still have a game goin' even if the others wanna piss off." Eridan said, though the Flarp-born creatures have deactivated the moment Vriska and Terezi walked off. He doubted Tavros would even be up to hunting /real/ creatures to begin with. "I'm in a bad mood so you're going to do what I say, got it?"

"Are we in-character or are you-you telling me that?" Eridan gave Tavros a very long look. "Oh, uh, okay then. What should we do? The monsters have left…"

Eridan started walking up the hill. "Good. That means we need to bunker down and prepare for an assault. I'm your superior officer now and we're the only survivors, Tavros-"

Tavros started following after Eridan quickly. "Uh, actually my character isn't me. Today I'm Pupa Pan."

"Oh god, the fuckin' fairy tale?" Eridan looked back at Tavros, his eye twitching somewhat. "I guess we can't all have kickass ancestors like me and Dualscar… Do you even know who yours is?"

"Not really… I don't believe in all that ancestry stuff, sorry."

"You believe in a fake confidence persona… but not an ancestor that actually existed?"

"Well, maybe my confidence IS my ancestor!" Tavros said with a grin. Eridan would hate to admit he had some logic there. Entering Dualscar's persona isn't /that/ much different from that confidence thing. Still fake, though.

"Fine, whatever. Listen here, Pupa, I'm still your superior officer and we're totally goin' to be attacked."

"That doesn't sound too pleasant… maybe we should call for reinforcements, uh, sir?"

They reached the top of the hill where Tavros's curtains hung in a makeshift flag atop some ruined tower or other. "Already did that, Pupa. I'm the Orphaner fuckin' Dualscar, you think I don't know when to call for backup?"

"Oh, right. Of course, sir, I didn't mean to imply that you weren't." Tavros beamed at Eridan who rolled his eyes. "So, uh, what exactly are we supposed to do exactly? We can't really stay out here for too long before the sun rises, so..."

"Look, it'll be fuckin' fine, we're just gonna stand out and watch for a bit. An hour at most!" Eridan huffed and sat down on one of the ruined stone walls, staring off into the nearby shoreline.

Tavros sat next to him, idly kicking the wall with his heels. The two just sort of sat there rather awkwardly for a few minutes before Eridan chimed in again, "So, Tavros,


End file.
